


Something From The Past

by ArtWolf



Series: The Heroic Adventures of Wade, Peter, and Eleanor [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, But it's Skip, Character Study, Domestic, Eleanor is worried, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eleanor Camacho, Protective Wade Wilson, Skip gets what he deserves, Soft Wade Wilson, Talk of Sexual Acts with a very small minor, Torture, Worried Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtWolf/pseuds/ArtWolf
Summary: Peter shouldn't be seeing him. He shouldn't. He's not supposed to be real. He's only a repressed memory. Only a bad dream.He shouldn't see him.(Fair bit of Warning, there will a descriptive torture scene in chapter 3. Please be safe while reading)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: The Heroic Adventures of Wade, Peter, and Eleanor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512998
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading some Skip Westcott stories and first of all, fuck him. Second of all, I wanted to make my own story so, 
> 
> WARNING!  
> Graphic depictions of torture (Wade, of course)  
> Mental health issues  
> Past Rape  
> Predatory moments (Because Skip, fuck him)  
> Comfort  
> Anger inducing moments 
> 
> If you wish to read, please be cautious and be careful while reading.

Peter wakes up to the sound of scream-singing and the blaring noise from a distant TV. He gently lifts his head off his pillow and looks around, albeit blearily. The young hero groans when he continues to hear the loud TV and he quickly shoots his hand behind him to try and wake up his husband. 

Peter grumbles and sighs deeply when he's met with an empty space. Peter finds that to be his cue to sit up in his bed and stretch out all the knots and pins he feels from sleeping on his arm too long. He swings his legs to the side so that they hang on the edge and do one final stretch before getting up and putting on his fluffy llama slippers (gift from the loving husband). 

Peter shuffles his way towards the loud noise and when he gets to the source he's woken up more with his laughter. In the middle of the living stands his daughter, blanket over her shoulders and holding them tightly so it wouldn't fall off. The TV was playing Moana loudly while Eleanor sings along to it in her own screamy way and doing actions along with the scenes that play.

Eleanor is so absorbed in her musical performance that she didn't notice her Papa shuffling into the kitchen and making his cup of hot coffee, unironically humming along sleepily. As the scene ends, Eleanor loudly cheers for herself, making crowd noises and cheering her name. Peter took this time to clap loudly enough that his daughter startles and looks behind her, wrapping herself in her blanket and clumsily trying to get the remote. 

"Sorry Ellie, I didn't mean to ruin your fun, I was just enjoying your performance." 

Eleanor gives up on grabbing the remote in favor of just bending over and pushing the pause button. She happily skips into the kitchen with her blanket still around her shoulders and she climbs onto the stool pushed into the island, smiling at Peter when she finally makes it. Peter gets his cup of coffee and sits on the opposite side of his daughter, making a little face at her and then taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Oh Papa, Dad wants to let you know that he's with Logan and Matt. Something about a mission that needs to be done by tonight or something. Anyway, can we have some breakfast?" 

"I thought I saw a bowl of cereal near the table in the living room?" Peter smugly smiles into his coffee when he sees Eleanor's comically guilty face look around while she twiddles her little fingers. Peter chuckles and sets down his coffee on the counter and gets up towards the fridge.

A quick scan shows that not much is there and he curses under his breath, earning him a mocking 'language' from his daughter. Peter shuts the fridge door and then looks through the cupboards, seeing if any pancake or even grits boxes were up. 

Sadly though, he remembered that Wade had used the last of it up because Eleanor was sick and he wanted to make give her a big breakfast. The younger man turns around to face his daughter dramatically sighs while walking towards the island.

"Well, we're out of pancake batter and other things we need for breakfast," Eleanor makes a whining sound and some booing while she puts down her thumb, making sure she got her point across. "But, that just means we can ourselves a fun time at the grocery store." 

Eleanor pouts and crosses her arms, acting like a brat but Peter knows this routine way too well to play the long run. 

"You can get one thing from store." 

Eleanor's pout soon turns into a mischievous smile as she turns around and jumps off the stool, running towards her room and loudly exclaiming her excitement. Peter chuckles and goes to his room, lazily taking off his pajamas and then putting on decent clothes. 

As he's putting on his shoes, Peter hears the scuffing sound of running feet coming towards him. As expected, Eleanor runs into the room and jumps onto Peter's bed, back first and impatiently swinging her legs.

"I know you're trying to rush me, little one. I suggest you go put on your jacket." 

"But Papa, you're taking so long! Are you getting that old?" 

Peter finishes tying his shoes and then looks at his daughter with a fake offensive expression, hand on the chest for dramatic effect. 

"Who're you calling old? I am 26!" 

"Yep, that's pretty old." 

Eleanor screams as she playfully tackled by her father, making them both fall on the bed. Peter giggles and starts to attack his daughter's side, making her let out continuous giggles and little laughs. 

"S-stop! Papa!" 

"Apologize," Peter says in a sing-song way as he continues his attack. Eleanor shakes her head and lets out more giggle fits. Tears run down the side of her face as laughs keep coming out. Soon, Eleanor felt herself gasping for air so she lifts off her arm to tap it on the bed. 

"Okay okay, I give up! I'm sorry I called you old!" 

Peter instantly stops his assault of tickles and lifts himself up, proudly smiling. A few more giggles fill the room and Eleanor finally catches her breath long enough to look at her father and poke his cheek, pouting more. 

"That was mean, you owe me two things now from the store!" 

"I was gonna do that anyway...if you were good." 

Eleanor opens her mouth to talk back but she sits on the bed with her arms crossed and that little pout still on her lips. Peter chuckles and gets up from the bed. He walks towards the door and looks back at his daughter still pouting. 

"I'll still think about it but only if you be good at the store." 

Eleanor grins and scoots herself off the bed, running past her father and approaching the front door. Peter follows behind his excited daughter who was struggling to put her jacket on quickly. Peter rolls his eyes and walks to her, helping as much as he can. 

~*~  
After 20 minutes of singing terribly to songs on the radio and a few traffic breaks, the pair finally makes it to the store. Eleanor hurriedly grabs onto a shopping cart and rushes inside. Peter stutters for her to come back while pulling out the list he made on his phone. Now on pace and moving smoothly, Peter and Eleanor work together to make their way to everything they need so they can have that fun breakfast. 

Almost halfway through the list, Peter stops at the fruit corner of the store and then looks down at his daughter while getting a bag from the revolver thing near the oranges. 

"Ellie, could you go get some blueberries?" 

"Can I get another thing of fruit so that counts as my 2 things?" 

Peter chuckles at his daughter's exaggerated goofy face, definitely got it from her Dad, and then nods, making the little girl give a moderate cheer and then running towards the blueberries. 

As Peter grabs some bananas and peaches, his body suddenly tenses up, spider senses going haywire and out of control. The young hero frantically looks around, trying to find the source but nothing happened. He waited, and waited, and waited. It felt so agonizing to not see the source of the danger but, as soon as he turns around, he wishes he didn't. 

In front of him, was a smiling face that made his stomach turn and churns into itself, bile starting to form at the base of his throat and his skin starts to crawl. 

That smile, a smile that, many years ago, made him smile but was now the smile of a monster that prayed on fear and flesh. 

In front of him, was Peter's worst fear come true: the return of the man who took away his innocence. The return of a man who's face turns up long-forgotten memories that plague Peter's mind to no end. Skip Westscott, not even a man, just a monster, a forgotten nightmare that was deeply repressed, who's name still activates a gag reflex every time it's thought of or said. 

Peter almost feels like his shaking 10-year-old self again, seeing that cold smile on top of him, speaking softly in his ear while taking away everything important to him. 

Telling him things would be okay and that this was normal. 

This is what friends do.

Peter feels his throat close at the memory. It's worse when the monster starts to speak.

"Einstein? Is-is that you? Oh my god, it's been what, 10..15 years? God that's a long time! How've you been, little buddy? It looks like you haven't aged a bit." 

Little buddy? Peter could laugh at the nickname that this monster gives. And aged a bit? Looks like the monster is now becoming stale and leathery, old and sickly. He wants to say that to him, but instead, he feels more bile come up with each second he's near this man. Peter feels his bloodstream run cold and his hands start to tremble. His chest starts to get tighter with each breath he tries to grasp. 

Everything....it just feels wrong! This is wrong. He shouldn't be here. Why is he here? 

"Uh, Einstein, hello? Come on, afraid of a little small talk? I know you didn't like talking but come on, this is a reunion, aren't you supposed to say hi or something?" 

He laughs. Laughing and talking to Peter like he's some sort of child. Peter grips tightly onto the bag of fruit he just gathered and even tighter onto the cart he's been pushing. He's trying so hard to ground himself that he didn't notice the sudden shift in Skip's demeanor and tone. The sickening smile soon turns into a dangerous snarl, one that Peter knows too well. 

'Skip's mad. Oh no, he's mad. What's he gonna do?' 

The older man approaches the frightened male and lifts his hand. Peter sees the hand and swallows hard to keep the bile that's been building up at bay. He flinches back from the hand and almost falls but instead, he bumps into something else that makes an oof sound.

A small hand moves him away with a giggle and Peter looks back to his daughter. His..young..7-year-old..daughter. That caused a snap in the tension as Peter sees his daughter smiling at him, holding a carton of blueberries and another carton of strawberries in one arm. Her face contorts into a frown as she sees her Papa's sweaty and fear-stricken face.

"Papa, are you ok? I got the blueberries and I also got the strawberries." 

The monster that Peter forgot was their wolf whistles and looks at Eleanor a little bit...too long. Like she's some prey that's about to be hunted. Parent mode activated, overriding his initial fear in favor of protecting his daughter. Peter quickly scoots in front of Eleanor, effectively blocking her from any sight of the monster. Skip makes a quick disgusted face at Peter before smiling again, pretending to be a normal person. 

"A daughter? Huh, you look so young though. Like I said before, you haven't aged a bit. Still looking as young as ever." 

Skip comes closer, making Peter protectively putting his arm behind him and tugging Eleanor close to him. The little girl makes a whining noise of concern as she takes little peeks at the man in front of them. From what she can gather, he looks way too old, showing off his age a bit too much. She cringes a bit at the smiling he's doing. He looks like a scary clown, and not the fun kind that she sees in fairs. 

"Y-yes, I have a daughter and we were just about to leave." 

Peter still looks at Skip with a wary eye as Eleanor puts the two fruits into the basket. Peter places the fruit he's been bagging into the basket as well and they make their way towards the check out section. Eleanor felt scared as she sees the fear and worries in her Papa's eyes as he grips the basket a little too tightly. Carefully, she lifts her hand to touch but Peter stops and reluctantly flinches, hard. So hard, that Eleanor flinches her hand back as well like she'd touched something hot. 

Peter lowly gasps and stops to look at his daughter, who looked like she was on the verge of crying. The young hero lifts his hand to his mouth as he feels tears sting his eyes.

Without another word, he squats down and hugs his daughter tightly, tighter than he should've but he doesn't care. Little sniffles leave Eleanor but they were small and they disappeared as quickly as they came. Peter pulls back to caress his daughter's face with a trembling hand, using his thumb to wipe away any tears that haven't fallen but it still hurts to see.

"Papa, are you okay?" 

That sentence alone is heavy. He wants to be honest, he knows that his daughter is smart but at the same time, he feels an emotional weight at telling his daughter that he just came face to face with a monster from the past. One that brought so many bad memories and so much baggage. 

With reluctance, Peter breaths deeply into his nose and then smiles a watery and jarring smile.

"I'm fine my love. I'm alright. How about we leave this place and when we get home, we can go make hot cocoa? Sound good?" 

Eleanor nods her head and uses her arm to wipe any more tears that might've started in a short time. Peter gives a quick kiss on her forehead and gets up, carefully holding onto his daughter's hand. The pair walk slower towards the checkout and proceed like normal. Eleanor helps with placing things on the moving belt while Peter tries to hold in everything he could so he wouldn't break. He needs to stay happy, for his daughter. 

'It's for Ellie. It's for Ellie. It's for Ellie. It's for Ellie. It's for my little girl." 

Peter thinks it like a mantra, trying to ground himself further and not slip into a dark place. His whole body still feels clammy and cold, even when Eleanor is right here, smiling and playing like her usual self. Peter smiles but it hurts. It hurts that he has to lie. It hurts that so many memories came up at once. So many bad memories. 

He wants to do so many things at once. He wants to scream, he wants to cry, he wants to throw up, he wants to hug his daughter longer, he wants to kiss Wade, he wants to lay in bed and crumble. All of these conflicting emotions boil together, creating a wave of emotional whiplash that's making him sicker.

He stutters and flinches as he gives money to the cashier who looks worried but Peter ignores it as he mindlessly pushes the cart full of bagged groceries outside and towards the car and the duo put everything in the car. As soon as they were done and Eleanor putting away the basket, they get back into the car and let the gentle radio fill the air.

~*~  
Even after a calming car ride with his daughter, Peter still feels his nerves and senses getting unstable. It's like all the feelings that he's been bottling up are starting to break through, but he holds it in, just for a little longer. They make it into the house and put the small portion of groceries up. Peter struggles but he keeps his promise with making hot cocoa. He grabs two mugs from one of the cupboards and then a box of cocoa. He tears off two packets of cocoa powder and pours them into both the mugs. Next, he grabs onto the new jug of milk he just bought and then pours some into the mugs. He ignores the bile that threatens to come out and his trembling unstable hands. He has to do this. He has to.

Meanwhile, Eleanor waits on the living room floor, looking at the TV but, she feels her nerves start to jitter as she watches her father take slow and scared steps. She watches cautiously as he puts the mugs into the microwave. 

He looks back and smiles but it wasn't as sweet as she remembers it, it was something entirely different. Eleanor smiles back, pondering whether to call her Dad or wait a little longer. 

A series of dings snaps her out of her thoughts and she hears the quiet whisperings of her Papa stirring the cocoa. Her Papa grabs the two mugs with paper towels and then make careful steps to the living room. He gives Eleanor her cup and then he slowly sits down beside her, watching the movie that came on. It was a classic Disney movie,Beauty and the Beast, meaning they could do their usual singing and silly dancing. Peter thought this would be the case but instead of enjoying it with his daughter that's already humming an upcoming song, he's stuck in his own thoughts. 

He's fighting so hard to keep his thoughts in check that he's feeling too tired. Too tired for anything. Everything feels wrong again as his spider senses go haywire again, spreading throughout his body until everything feels numb. Everything is numb except for a long-forgotten voice that slowly creeps his way into the front of his thoughts.

'Hey Einstein, wanna play?'

No

'Come on Einstein, let's have some fun.'

Nono

'I thought you were my friend, come on. This is what friends do. You are my friend right?'

Nonono

'Einstein-'

Go away

'Why don't you take off your clothes-'

Goawaygoaway

'And I'll show you how much fun we can have together'

"YOU GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH."

A sudden crash is heard and then a gasp of whimpers. Peter's breath is haggard and destroyed, his chest feels too tight and he's clenching his hand too much. His first reaction to look at Eleanor who's so far away, so blurry, no. It looks like she's placing her mug on the stand near the couch and that she's coming closer to him, saying something. He can't hear it as he sways and then feels something dripping off his hand. 

He looks down and the bile that was being kept at bay finally makes its appearance. His hands are bloody and filled with glass, blood is mixing with the hot cocoa, making it a swirl of red and light brown. 

It's almost..hypnotizing. Almost calming. That idea stops as he closes his mouth and gags, heavily. The gags keep coming and he's soon heaving, breath almost non-existent and eyes watering to no end. Small footsteps run away from him and then come back. 

Something is put in front and the vomit takes that as its cue to finally leave his body. He heaves over the object in front of him and he lets out everything that's been building up. While he's heaving and gagging over the item, he feels small hands grab his own and then sudden stings come and go so fast. Peter cries over the object, he's never felt so much pain in his life. 

He doesn't want it anymore. He wants it to stop. He wants to see who this tiny person is and why is it helping him. Soon enough, he feels something soft wrap around his hands, suddenly tightening but not too tight. He quietly thanks the one helping him as no more vomit comes out, just spit and silent cries for more help. The hands come to his back and slowly pat it, making him feel better but everything still hurts.

"I-it's okay Papa, it's okay. I'll call Dad. It'll be okay." 

That voice. He knows that voice. He tries to lift his head from the object in front of him but gravity doesn't allow it. The voice continues its soft whispers and Peter soon accepts his fate of darkness as he slumps over the object and lets it consume him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hella stressed when making this story and for some reason, when I'm stressed, I make angst. Don't worry, I'll give you guys cuteness to make up for it if this chapter in particular doesn't sit well with you. You don't have to read it. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a torture chapter so, heads up in advance and be careful while reading

just

Eleanor watches as her father slumps over the garbage bin and stops moving. Worrying, she moves his head away from the bin and then tries to scoot him away from the blood and hot cocoa on the carpet floor. She looks at her attempt to tend her father's wound but she knows that she'll just have to call Dad for that. 

Puffing up her chest, Eleanor turns off the TV and gets up from the floor, trying to pull her father with her. It's difficult as she moves the lifeless body around, trying to shift weight and trying not to fall all over the place. 

After a solid 20 minutes of dragging her father slowly, Eleanor finally makes it to her parent's room. In a sigh of relief, she drags Peter onto the bed face-first on the sheets and then the other half on the ground. Eleanor groans in frustration as she lifts her father's legs in a struggle and then finally moves them around so that they're on the bed. With the last of her strength, she pushes her father closer to the pillows on the headboard and then grabs the blanket to place over Peter.

The quiet breathing from her father was a good reassurance for Eleanor but it still makes her nerves go all over the place when she sees the bandaged hands sticking out of the side of the blanket. As quietly as she can, she shuffles around the room, looking for her Papa's phone nervously. She lets out a sigh of relief when she finally gets it out of the jacket pocket he was wearing and then she instantly calls her Dad, biting her nails frantically, waiting for that calming voice to appear on the other line.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade is just about finishing his job with Logan and Matt, talking about the mission and then spewing nonsense. As they get into a circle to happily talk about plans, Wade's phone rings. Excusing himself from the little mini circle, he goes off to the far side and looks at the caller I.D. It's his husband. He excitedly squeals as no grown man should ever do, but he doesn't care as he instantly answers the call in his normal peppy attitude. 

"Hello my beautiful husband, my one and only, my baby boy! Are we still up for the family fun game night? I know it's not really a tradition but I just want to make sure. I saw this cool board game that I know you're just gonna love-" 

Sniffles interrupt Wade's long drawl, added with a tiny whimper and then more cries. Wade's stance goes from carefree and peppy to rigid and protective. He cradles the phone in both hands and talks slowly, trying to calm down his daughter who's apparently in distress. 

"E-Ellie! What's wrong, baby girl? Are you in trouble, is something wrong?" 

Wade waited anxiously as he continues to hear the sobs coming from his daughter. He didn't want to listen to his baby cry, especially if he knows he can prevent it. 

"Where's Papa? Baby, where's Peter?" 

"H-he's..on the bed. H-he's injured. Daddy, something's wrong." 

"W-what do you mean? How did he get injured?!" 

The mercenary didn't hide his concern anymore as he starts to pace around the small area he's in. He forgets the groaning noise coming from the enemies he just beat up, he forgets about Logan and Matt being there, and he especially ignores their concerned faces while watching their friend become worried. Wade didn't care about anything right now other than his daughter and what's happening at home.

"Please come home, Dad. I think Papa's not feeling well." 

"Can you explain a little bit?" 

"I think his brain is getting sick. H-he crushed a cup and his hands were bl-bleeding. Daddy, th-there's so much bl-blood." 

Wade cursed and paced around, wondering what the best route to take was. All he could do is listen to Eleanor sniffle and sob her heart out, leaving Wade angrier than ever before. He knows he should calm down but his rational side has been out for vacation for the past few days. He mutters a quick 'on my way,' and hangs up the phone, ignoring the crunch telling him that he pressed too hard on his phone. He doesn't care, he tucks his phone in his pouch and already has his route plotted to get home and he doesn't wave goodbye to his buddies. Wade slams the door open and gets inside his jeep, violently taking off his swords and throwing them in the back seat. He's already leaving the building and staring at the road ahead, still replaying those crying sobs he heard from Eleanor. He steps on the gas and hightails onto the highway and back into the city. Fuck if he ever got a ticket, he just needs to get home and see his family. 

Once Wade parks into his spot carelessly and throws his middle finger to a cranky old man telling him to stop his speeding, he quickly stomps inside his house and flings the door open. His nose instantly picks up the smell of old copper mixed with hot chocolate and he shuts the door while observing more. The mercenary walks over to the living room, which makes the smell even worse, and looks down at the floor which has smears of dark crimson and brown everywhere. He didn't like that carpet anyway. He soon winces when he sees the garbage bin that smelled of vomit and the glass shards with dry blood caked on it. He picks up the garbage bin and glass shards carefully and he places them in the kitchen. They are the least of his concerns. As soon as he knows everything is in place good enough, his steps automatically go to check Ellie's room and when he doesn't see them, he stomps over to his and Peter's room. When he steps through the door, all anger leaves him and is replaced by a heavy wave of concern and heartbreak. Ellie sees her dad in the doorway and she leaves her Papa's for just a second to go run over to Wade and hug him tightly, more tears streaming down her face. Wade bends over enough to shush in her ear, softly kissing her forehead and combing his hands through her messy curls. His eyes look back up to his husband, hands bandaged and eyes so droopy. Wade let's go of Ellie but the young girl holds her Dad's hand tightly. Wade doesn't mind at all. He also needs some support so he won't fall and break himself. He sits on the bed, careful of Peter's hands, and lifts Ellie into his lap as they look over the man in bed, shallow breathing, and a twitch of the eye ever so often. He looks so...broken.

"He's been like this ever since it happened. He was also acting really strange when we left the store. He...flinched at me when I tried to touch him in the store. He tried to make hot cocoa and watch a movie but he couldn't stop swaying. It's like he was turned into a zombie." 

Wade pats his daughter's hair and uses his other hand to reach Peter's. As soon as his glove slightly touches the smooth skin on the younger man's arm, he flinched heavily and draws his arms and hands to his chest, letting out silent mumbles. Wade's hearing picked up a few words.

No. stop. I don't. Please....stop. 

It sounded so weak and feeble. It took so much convincing for Wade to take long looks at his husband and study his face deeply. He notices that the young brunette's hands are tightly fisted and kept close to him while his mouth is in a thin long line. The twitching and furrowing eyebrow makes it seem like he's gonna cry and Wade has snapped back into anger. 

"Ellie, what happened at the store? Was Peter acting this way before or after you left the store?" He needed to know. 

"A-after. He was acting normal this morning, singing with me and talking about my school. Then we got to the store and we met this guy-" 

"Guy? What did he look like?" 

"Um, I was kind of behind Papa because he was shielding me from him. But what I could see, he looked old, like, time didn't do him much service. He had pale blue eyes, blonde, almost white hair. His face was average and he had a few lines. He looked old but he didn't look sweet." 

Wade focused on that last line hard and tried to dissect it. Old but not sweet? Peter was trying to shield her away from him? He swallows thickly and looks back at his daughter. With a shaky breath he didn't realize he had, he gets his next question out. 

"What do you mean by that last statement?" 

Ellie looks up at her dad and then shivers like she was touched by a ghost. She couldn't forget that look on that man's face when he looked at her. It was very fierce, and not in a good way. It was like she was some prey and he was almost checking her out. That made her stomach lurch. 

"When he came up to us, he acted like he was papa's friend, saying hellos and talking about how Peter hasn't changed a bit, saying...how young he still looked." 

Wade didn't stop the snarl and heavy curse from falling out his mouth. He didn't think he would face this kind of shit but then it got worse. 

"Then, the man..whistled at me? And he was smiling a little too hard at me. He looked..scary and I felt scared. I didn't know what he was thinking or anything." 

Eleanor sobs again and she leans into Wade's chest, gripping it tightly and sniffling loudly. Wade growls and his heart feels like it's going to stop at any moment. 

That bastard that had done this, Peter has talked about him once and never again. When they first started dating and started to do more than just kiss, Peter couldn't bring himself to do it because 'too many hands' and 'it's too much.' He kept apologizing over and over again to Wade saying he's sorry for this and it won't happen again, he swears. It broke Wade's heart to hear his lover beg so weakly like he's a child getting caught stealing and being lectured by a scary cop. It took hours upon hours of Wade slowly kissing and hugging the younger man that he reveals why he acted that way. His babysitter, Skip Westscott, raped and molested him when he was only 8 years old. It took all of Wade's power and will to not stand up that day, get in gear and find that fucker that hurt his baby boy. Peter was strongly against it, obviously, saying it's in the past and saying just the sweetest things to Wade like, he's the reason he likes blue again and that he likes touches again. That night was filled with sweet moments and the forgotten idea of sex until Peter was ready again. Wade was so proud when Peter flinched but didn't break down and they had some, and to quote Peter, "The greatest sex he's had in his life." 

Wade smiled at that fond memory, remembering how Peter took deep deep breaths every time Wade touched him and went below the belt. The way Peter had a dopey look on his face when the lovemaking was over and they were just holding each other for a long time until Peter fell asleep in his arms. He remembered so vividly how Peter was all over Wade the next day, praising him and almost crying when Wade started saying how proud he was. That was wonderful. So wonderful. They forgot about the episode and they forgot all about that asshole. He wasn't a problem. He was just a bad dream. A forgotten monster underneath an old bed. 

Now, that monster crawled his slimy self back up and decided to show his face again, making Peter like this. Making him feel weak and pathetic when in reality, he's one of the most caring, strongest, and most selfless guys ever. And now, this monster is looking at his daughter, yeah, it's a no wonder he's seeing blood red right now. He doesn't care if Peter will hate him later, he's going to do the one thing he's been wanting to do since he found out. 

"Ellie, I'll be right back. Look after your father and make sure he's safe, m'kay?" 

Eleanor nods slowly and Wade kisses her forehead gently before setting her onto the bed and besides Peter. The mercenary stops and looks at his husband one last time and moves so he can kiss his forehead, hairs tickling his nose but he doesn't care. The brunette freezes and slightly flinches but he soon relaxes into the forehead kiss, like he knows who Wade is. Wade smiles and kisses his forehead again, getting sweeter and whispering promises of all the cuddles he wants and all the kisses he needs. He almost cries when he sees Peter's tiny but loving smile curl on his lips as he brings his arms out more, relaxing more. With one last kiss, the merc was quickly shoved away by tiny hands and it's Ellie's turn to hug and kiss her dad. Wade chuckles and turns on his heel to leave the scene and towards Peter's office. He goes to the small frame of their wedding night and he stops to admire it before swinging the frame carefully and grabbing the key from it's resting place. Wade uses that key to open the office and stride in, the anger that was briefly gone came back in a flash and he's stomping towards the computer, turning it on and logging in. He clicks on the internet and starts his deep search on the prick to see what he can find. 

After nearly 5 hours of searching, and all he couldn't find the case of Skip, he became frustrated and he flings his head back in the swivel chair. His back and fingers are aching from typing and hunching over, his anger increased the more he couldn't find anything. Wade leans his neck from side to side and cracks his knuckles, breathing out heavily and trying to calm his breath down. He finally turns off the computer and gets up from the chair. He's done for the day and can't stand to look at any more child abuse, child molestation, and rape cases anymore. He scoots the chair back into its place and he leaves the room, yawning and exhausted. He puts the key back in its place and sluggishly walks towards his room. He almost gasps too loudly as he watches intently inside.

Peter, now awake but still looking so tired, is gently stroking through Eleanor's curly locks with his bandaged hands while she's bundled up and sucking her thumb, silently snoring and staying close to her papa. Wade walks in slowly, not wanting to scare his husband and Peter looks up at him with a sad smile on his face. 

'It never gets any easier to that kind of face on Peter', Wade thought as he strides to the other side of the bed so he can sit on the bed and hug his husband. Peter hums in tired happiness at the feeling of Wade's hands around his torso, gently rubbing circles and swaying him.

They feel so much better. They feel warm and safe. They feel like home. Peter leans into the touches and onto his lover's shoulders which also feel so warm and safe, not cold and dangerous and abrasive. Wade leans in and kisses Peter's forehead again, making the younger man whimper and fall apart underneath them. Wade catches up to Peter and he continues to murmur deep promises and light kisses in his hair and temple. This overall feels so nice. They stay in silence until Peter lifts his head enough to place his chin on the broad shoulder. Wade takes notice and he gets closer to Peter as best as could. 

"'M sorry." Peter's voice sounded hoarse and watery. Wade pecks Peter's lip and he wraps his arm around the brunette's shoulder. 

"Sorry for what baby boy? You did absolutely nothing wrong. Get some rest." 

"I know you're looking for him," shit, Wade thought, " I just know you're going to search for him. You need to rest as well." 

Wade doesn't take that sentence in properly but he does go slack lays back, his leg hanging off the side of the bed because he's in a tiny section of the bed. Peter moves Ellie's head enough so that he can lay down with his husband. They sat in more silence until another one of them broke it. 

"Are your hands ok? They don't need re-bandaging?" 

"They're fine. I didn't notice the pain. 'S fine." 

"Peter, it's not fine! That bastard had the nerve to walk up to you and cause you such a violent reaction. Such pain. I saw you in pain baby boy, do you know how much I hate that?" 

Peter swallows thickly and he lifts his arm not occupied by his daughter's hair to his face, covering his eyes and trying not to cry again. He doesn't want to cry. He doesn't want to go to sleep crying when he has his family with him. They were worried about him, they took care of him. He's not afraid to say that he cried silently when he felt such coarse but warm and loving lips on his forehead instead of the phantom of smooth but too cold to touch lips on his body. He's not afraid to admit that he actually did break down and cry when he finally woke up and his daughter was holding him and kissing him lovingly, so warm and so contrast from his dark mind that it seemed too good to be true. It felt too much. 

Peter leans closer to his husband and takes in the warmth and love he needs right now. He's forgetting the phantom touches, he's forgetting the past in favor of staying present, in this timeline where he thought he'd never get a husband or a daughter so caring, so loving. He gets comfortable on the bed and peaks his eyes out from behind his arm, looking at the scarred man gently rubbing his stomach and chest. With a sigh, he swallows the pill that has been in his throat for years.

"In the morning, talk to Matt. Skip is not his real name and the case was buried under the more important ones. He got 30 years but only got off in 5 because of 'good behavior' and 'the sentence seems too long'. Bullshit if you ask me." 

Peter lifts his arm fully off of his eyes and he looks at the merc fully who has a dumbstruck look on his face. The younger man leans over and kisses his nose, getting closer, and being careful about his daughter. 

"Do what you want, hon. Do what you want." 

The two lovers lay there and eventually fall asleep, letting the silence take over and letting everything wash away. 

Wade approaches the door and opens it, pausing and smirking slightly at his guest.

"Well, you sure are one to keep your promises, huh?" 

Matt shrugs and passes the documents towards Wade, lazily feeling the door frame and leaning against it. Wade flipped through the documents and silently chuckled darkly. This is what he needs. He thankfully looks at the vigilante and hugs him, making the blind man shudder and push off the big mercenary. 

"Don't do that again. Anyway, his real name is Steven Westcott, but he calls himself Skip for whatever the fuck reason. Get this, his daddy is a wealthy business and around the time Steven was in jail, guess who was gathering donations from the people so he could bribe the police and precinct?" 

Wade snarls and looks through the folder again. More rape and molest cases keep popping up like it's never-ending and it makes the mercenary burn inside. He wants this man's head, and luckily with these documents, he can get just that. He thanks Matt again and the vigilante nods his head in understanding. 

"Just remember Wade, take care of Peter, alright? He's our friend too." 

Wade nods back and watches the blind man use his stick to navigate back to Logan's beat-up car. The X-man throws a quick wave and as soon as Matt gets into the car, he drives off and appears out of sight. Wade closes the door and holds onto the documents tightly. He then takes a deep breath and goes into merc mode, stomping past the living room and into the hallway towards his room. He opens up his closet and grabs his gear and things to be prepared for everything. He snaps on his swords and knife and his trusty belt and then he turns around to see Peter with his arms crossed and looking neutral. 

"Petey, you-I have the documents, I can finally take down that-" 

Peter strides towards his husband and gives him a loving kiss. Wade, at first, gets taken back by the gesture but he soon gets into it, getting a little sloppier with it as Peter leans his head more so that their lips can slot further together. Before the kiss could get more heated, Peter pulls away and places a hand on Wade's chest, gently moving forward towards the taller man's ear and whispering. 

"Don't tell me. Like I said last night, do what you want hon." 

Peter gives one last peck and turns around, going back to Ellie and leaving Wade to think about those words. Peter just indirectly told him to kill that monster and Wade was gonna do as his husband wishes. He leaves his room and into the living room where the tent is still glowing from the lights inside and he could hear soft murmurs and giggle. Wade smiles and takes a deep breath, holding the documents and walking out the door. 

Daddy needs to express some rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was longer than I intended and I hope you're all okay! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster is getting slain today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Finally a happy ending! This was actually satisfying to write because I love it when villains and monsters are just absolutely taken down. My boys deserve a happy ending, goddammit! 
> 
> Warning:  
> Talk of past rape/non-con and abuse  
> Torture like, descriptive torture  
> Gaslighting (attempt)  
> 

It was easier than he thought it would be, finding the bastard and then heavily stalking him. That's what Wade is doing right now, stalking him and gathering information that would make his job way easier. The man had a normal day, Wade almost barfs thinking about that monster having a good day, and the stakeouts become a blurry mess of watching a monster in disguise trying to be human. Wade is sick of looking at this man's face and he thinks of all the way he can wipe that stupid grin off. During the course of the stalking, Wade had to calm himself multiple times when the blonde monster started to flirt with some girls that seem interested, the poor girls. He had to literally stab himself hard in the leg when he notices the monster driving for what is essentially hours to get to a normal-looking house and then a woman, wearing some tight leggings and a form-fitting shirt on, obviously showing off the goods to the monster, opened the door and instantly hugged the blonde. 

Wade scoffs. As if he's going to let this slide. 

After hours of watching and confirming that the man isn't going anywhere, it becomes dark out and Wade finally makes his move. He gets up from his post and holds onto the documents while happily singing a sea shanty. He walks towards the window of the house where dim light is glowing and he peers in, getting angrier with each second he's seeing the man inside cuddling this woman that looks way too young for his liking. Peter looks young but he still looks like he's in his 20's. This girl that the monster is holding, cuddling, and kissing, looks like she just got out of the sophomore year in high school. 

Wade growls and swings the window open, not caring about being stealthy anymore as he climbs into the sound of terror and fright. Mostly from the girl but the mercenary stands up and looks over the pair, he can see the shock and terror in the monster's eyes, clear as day. Wade breaths in and out, ready to confront the rapist and to prevent him from just killing that son of a bitch out right in front of the girl. He likes to cause trauma in the perps, not the victims. 

"Hi there Skip, can I call you Skip? And hello to you too small girl. Random question, but how old are you exactly because if you don't know, this man right here is about in his 30's and you seem like you could pass for a middle schooler. Maybe that's why you like her so much, huh Skip?"

Wade made his tone dark as he stares straight at the man. He didn't hide his disdain and he clutches the documents in his hands tightly. The pair still gawk at the mercenary, terrified to do anything. Skip stares wide-eyed while the girl presses herself more into the man. Suddenly, like a switch just flipped, like she finally caught on to what the merc was saying, the girl turns around and looks at the man. 

"What does he mean by '30s? You said you were 24. Who-Who is this man anyway?" 

"I don't know babe, but maybe if I distract him, maybe-maybe we could escape." 

Wade chuckles darkly at the two trying to walk out of here. Like this man gives a shit. 

"Well lovely lady, asshole toe-headed old man, I am Deadpool AKA Merc With a Mouth AKA Destroyer of Tacos AKA Lover AKA Dope Ass Fresh Prince and lastly," Wade points at Skip with anger behind it, he spits the last part like venom as he steps closer, "AKA Killer for Good Reasons. I may not kill anymore, but this...is a special case." 

Wade steps forward more and once he's in front of the pair, a table separating them, the merc plops the thick documents down with a slam and he stares Skip down again, wanting him to say something, anything so he could just punch him. 

"Through a little birdie, I heard you like 'em young Skip. Haven't been caught yet, and still living life as you want, leaving a trail of broken people in your stead. Will you ever be satisfied, huh? How many more did you touch, you sick fuck? How many more did you touch? HOW MANY?!" 

Wade doesn't hide it anymore. He can't anymore. Just looking at this man, his blood is boiling hot to the touch. He smiles evilly when he sees Skip flinch and back away from the girl. The girl herself slowly takes the files and opens them, Wade letting her just to be sure. Her eyes bulge out as she scans every case, she puts her hand over her mouth and stands up sharply, leaving the monster's side and going into the middle of the room. Skip panics and tries to get up but a cold hard barrel of a gun, a dessert eagle to be exact, one of Wade's favorites, makes him stand down and shake on the couch. Wade turns his head towards the girl and she cries while gagging, dropping the files, and holding her stomach. 

"W-we kissed....we made out...we went on dates and-and-and I actually liked them. Oh god, I was actually thinking about letting you...and you were gonna...oh my god...you saw me n-naked...you touched me, w-with your hands...I sent you pictures. You said you were 24! You were 17, 18, 19-oh my god, those children, those poor children." 

The girl stares at Wade with watery eyes and grabs her coat from a hook by her door. She wraps herself up and gives a glare to the monster that could possibly rival Peter and his aunt. She bends down and picks up the files, neatly tucking them in order and holding them out for the mercenary. She has a stone face on as she breaths, letting a few tears fall and she catches them on her coat sleeve.

"My name is Maria and I turned 18 last week." 

She glares at Skip again and snarls, stomping out of the living room and up the stairs, sniffling and holding onto the railing as tight as she could. 

"Baby, Maria, come on. I can explain!" 

Skip tries to get up but the dessert eagle pressed tightly on his temple begs to differ. Wade calmly waves the files around and Skip fixes his eyes on them, cursing and scrunching his nose up in disgust. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Wade fakes being surprised and he scoffs at the man's attempt at being and sounding angry. This man thinks he can out angry him, thinks he'll just make the merc back away if he just uses his big boy voice. Well, two can play this game. If Skip wants to be all angry, then Wade will get even angrier. Wade laughs, cold and bitter, no joy behind it, just pure hatred and disgust. Like one of those laughs, you do when you have a near-death experience. 

"I'm sorry, chuckle-fuck, but the hell I'm doing is my job. It's my job to make sure fucks like you, don't continue your dick dastardly ways." 

Skip smiles, a specific one that Wade can't describe but he knows all too well. 

"If that's your job, then you're doing terrible at it. There's plenty of other, more dangerous men out there. You should be going after them instead of ruining my plans on possibly false charges." 

Wade unzips his pouch and takes out a medical syringe, gently pressing down on the knob to make sure it's working. With a single swipe and before another word is spoken, Wade plunges the syringe into Skip's neck, and the man slacks, instantly falling onto the couch and closing his eyes. Wade puts away his gun and syringe in their respective places and he picks up Skip by his shirt, dragging him along the floor. Before he gets to the front door, the sound of soft footsteps come back downstairs and the girl from before, Maria, is standing there, nervously coming closer to the merc and the limp body he's dragging. She looks like she wants to say something but after a few stutters and gestures, she gives up and goes towards Skip, looking through his pockets until she came across the man's phone. She grabs it and turns around, scrolling through, and a minute later, she's throwing the phone at the wall as hard as she can. Wade watches in fascination as Maria's outburst makes her shake in anger and fear. She wraps her arms around herself and she looks down at Skip, contemplating something that Wade would definitely allow. 

"Wh..what are you going to do to him?" 

The merc stills for a second, thinking hard about this question. There's a lot of things he wants to do, but he's not going to say it out loud. He'll just let the press figure that out.

"Don't worry, he's getting what he deserves. Are you alright?" 

Maria nods as she lifts her hand up to her hair and starts to run her fingers through it. Wade sadly smiles. That's what Peter does when he gets too nervous or fidgety. 

"I'm fine. Shaken up, but I'm fine..." There's a pause as Maria has a look of sadness that shows subtly through creases. She takes one last look at the man on the floor, takes a deep breath, and turns around towards the stairs. As she walks away, she looks over her shoulder and smiles at the merc. 

"Thank you, Deadpool. H-his car is the black one parked behind the white pick up truck. Maybe you could just, get rid of it if you like." 

With one final genuine smile, Maria walks back upstairs and towards her room. Wade doesn't leave until he hears the closing of a door and soon, he's dragging the bastard out into the yard and closing the front door, letting it hit the man before he actually makes it out. After a few more intentionally slow dragging, Wade makes it to Skip's car, breaking the window and opening the door. He knows the car keys are in the man's pocket, but fuck it right? If the bastard can cause distress, Wade's gonna wreak as much havoc as he can. 

After throwing Skip in the back of the car, making sure he hits his head hard on the window, Wade grabs the car keys from Skip's pocket and starts the car, turning on the radio and cranking the music up so loud that Wade ignores the pointless groaning and pitiful whimpers. He just drives while thinking about all the nice things that will happen in the next minute or so. Such bliss, such good bliss. 

(Warning, this is where pedophilia thoughts and descriptive torture start. If you do not want to read this part, just keep scrolling until you see this--> ~*~. That means the happy ending is there. Stay safe and please don't push yourself to read it if you can't handle it. Please be careful) 

\--------------------

The sound of metal clinging and high pitch tings wake up Skip from his dormant sleep. He looks around and struggles but he can't move his arms or his legs. He looks down and sees that they are strapped to a chair, hands out, wrists strapped securely, legs tied firmly to each leg of the chair. The monster speaks, but it comes out as soft muffles. Some black tape is over his mouth, heavy and strong. The blonde attempts to move the tape and struggle again but it's in vain as he sees what's beside him. So many knives, new ones, very sharp ones, dull ones, long ones, short ones, big ones, smaller ones-it was just knives out on display. The monster's eyes bulge and then he hears the whistling, coming closer and closer to him. The metal scraping becomes louder and louder until it becomes unbearable, making the already strenuous headache more painful. He keens over as much as he can but stops when the flat side of a knife lifts his head up and he strains to see the black and red-figure before him. The figure towers over him, giving off an anger-filled presence to him. Then he blinks and the figure becomes clearer but not less scary. The whites of the eyes narrowing down, the mask scrunching with his brow, the barely visible but obviously there snarl moving around like he's clenching his jaw. Skip shudders as a black-gloved hand comes up to his face and tears off the tape, making the man whine and groan at the sting it brought. 

"Oh shut up you whiny bastard, I haven't even gotten to the good parts yet. I know right Yellow, such a little bitch. I can't wait to unalive him either, and no White, I want to see blood, I don't want to clean him...Well, we don't have a barrel so we can't Breaking Bad this. Besides, this man doesn't deserve an acid bath, too quick for my taste." 

As the man speaks, Skip starts to remember what happened. He was kidnapped by this man. He was having an alright time until this guy swooped in and kidnapped him. A grumble and a scoff leave his lips, making the figure above him move the knife, ever so slightly. 

"Oh I'm sorry, is my service terrible? You gonna complain to the manager? Well, too bad Skippy, I'm the manager and I say suck it up and deal with it. You're getting what you deserve whether you like it or not and I know you're not going to enjoy it." 

Grabbing his voice, Skip moves slightly away from the knife but it keeps following him. He gives up as his back touches the chair completely and he sighs, more annoyed than anything. Why is he here? Who is this guy? Where are they? 

"Look, if you want money, I can pay you to let me go. My dad owns a huge company and-and-" 

The figure laughs darkly towards the ceiling, not letting up for a solid 2 minutes, and even then, he just giggles like a maniac as he looks back at the now shaking man, smiling behind the mask so wide, he could give the Chesire Cat a run for its money. 

"Oh you stupid dumb fucking toe headed rich kid, I don't want your tainted money," Wade says it with such disgust and poison, it's practically dripping from his mouth at this point. "Allow me to reintroduce myself since you didn't get it the first time. I'm Deadpool AKA Merc With The Mouth AKA etc. I'm here because you decided a long time ago to take the innocence of several children and not only did you use your tie ins to get out of there faster, but it seems the prisoners didn't even touch you. I've seen what some prisoners, especially the big boys with a dangerous record, do to little fuck ups like you and it ain't pretty." 

Deadpool takes the knife away from Skip's chin, growling as he picks up the documents and flipping through them, trying to act calm. He notices that the man is looking at them as well and Deadpool takes it upon himself to grab all the pictures attached to each stack of papers and he shows them to the man. 

"Any of these look familiar? Of course, you wouldn't remember these faces. All you do is take and leave. You wouldn't understand the emotion or weight behind your actions because you think you can get away-" 

"Hey, Einstein. I do remember him. Course, who could forget their first." 

Skip chuckles sickly. Deadpool stills and draws back the pictures, picking out Peter's young picture and looking at it. Anger filled his veins and he looks at the bastard sitting in the chair, smiling smugly. 

"Is that why you're here? Did he send for you? I didn't know he had it in him. I thought I taught him better than to snitch on me. Oh yeah, I saw him in the grocery store. Damn, he's grown up so much over the years. And he has a child? Man, was she a cute one huh?" 

Wade loses his control and punches Skip square in the face, so hard that he could hear a pop and a wet crunch as the man starts to fall. The mercenary grabs his collar and breaths out angrily, staring this man down with murderous intent. Skip coughs and blinks as he tries to process what happened but before that, he's no longer tipping back, his chair placed firmly on the floor again. Deadpool takes the knife he has before and places it at the corner of the bastard's mouth, wanting so bad to see red. He controls himself though. He wants more fuel, he wants so much more of a reason to cut this man open like a pig and just watch as the blood leaves his body. 

"You shit head. Don't talk to him like that, or his daughter. You caused him pain and suffering. Now I'm gonna do the same." 

Skip chuckles again, like the merc just told a funny joke and not like he's panicking about having a knife at his mouth. 

"Suffering? Pain? Ha, that boy's nothing but an attention whore slut that follows orders like a good boy. I know his family history, I know he's not doing well in the money department. How did he pay you? Oh my god, did he use his only other asset besides his smarts and offer up his goods? Oh man, that's amazing. Even after so many years, he's still the same slutty Parker I knew him as. Tell me, is he fucking you often, is that why you were mad? Don't want your fucktoy to be talked down to by anybody other than you. I get that. You know, I was like that too, I got jealous when Einstein stopped playing with me and started playing with other friends. I taught his body a lesson later that night and I taught it good. I wonder if his daughter is gonna be the same, screaming so high and sweet, making all the right noises while I take her, diligently. She looked about the same age as Einstein when we started playing. Wonder what little habits she picked up." 

Skip chuckles again but it's stopped abruptly when he feels the sting of the blade starts to open his mouth from the side painfully slow. The blade stops and the mercenary smiles when he sees the crimson flow out thinly. 

"Since you're going to die by my hands, I guess I can tell you. I'm Peter's husband. That girl you were dreaming about is also my daughter. You're digging yourself a grave so deep, you can see Hell and I want you to touch the flames, so please continue talking. I.Want.You.To." 

The bastard stills his breath and just for a second, he smiles around the blade, so confident. Wade wants to punch him again. He wants to see how many punches it takes to get to the bastard's skull. He wants to test himself, test his strength. He doesn't feel satisfied with just one punch. 

"You're Peter's husband? I knew Einstein was a unique kid, but I didn't think he'd marry someone like you. Tell me, does he still cry when you hit him? Does he still do that little whimper when you grab your belt and whip him really good? Does he cry during sex? Oh, I bet he does. Always such a bitch baby. Oh oh, I just remember something, does he call you master or sir or do you switch it up? I've always preferred sir, although, master has a pretty good feeling behind it, hmm?" 

"Why are you getting so confident? I'm holding by knifepoint and all you're doing spewing things that will make it easier and easier for me to just kill you slowly." 

"Because my dad knew I'd be kidnapped by insane jerks like you, so he placed a chip on me that activates when I'm in danger. I can practically hear the sirens coming and taking you away. Oh, don't even try to break it either, it's nearly impossible!" 

It goes quiet, Skip still having his smug face on as he shows his teeth, eager to continue. Wade stays silent, knowing what could come.

"Don't feel too bad. Not many people can get the drop on me or my dad. Hey, maybe once you're gone, I can pay your widowed husband and daughter a visit. Don't worry, I'll take good care of them." 

Skip laughs sadistically, leaning his head back and thinking so many thoughts. It'll be so wonderful. He'll be in heaven again. Pure bliss once he-. 

Skip stops laughing when Wade moves to get something from his pouch. Skip stops laughing when he realizes that the thing in his hand is a small cheerio sized chip, still intact. Skip stops laughing when he sees Wade's smile stretching across his face behind the mask. 

"How did you-" 

"I was a highly trained Special Ops soldier for many years, I hang around my wonderful smart husband all day that could hack Tony's AI several times back to back without breaking a sweat, and lastly, there are such things as a chip finder, scalpels, and anesthesia." 

It was Wade's turn to laugh sadistically, looking at Skip's face and seeing the pure terror in his eyes. This felt amazing and now, it was time. He got all he wanted. All his anger has turned into pure black rage and he takes the knife away so he can clean it up. Skip stutters and that just makes Wade smile and laugh more. He finally broke the confidence.

"Y-y-y-y-you bastard! Peter's just a broken slut that will leave you once you don't give him what he wants! That's right, he'll just continue to use his body to get what he wants and he'll leave you and your poor sweet daughter alone! You don't love him either, you're just making sure your fucktoy doesn't get scared anymore so you can become the hero and fuck him senseless! YOU WON'T DO IT LIKE HOW I DID IT! YOU WILL DIE ALONE AND POOR PETEY WILL BE MINE-" 

A flash of light and stinging pain. That's all that happened in the next minute. Skip sputters and coughs as blood fills his mouth, his tongue involuntarily waving out of his mouth. The sides of his mouth were open wide and the slightest movement made it stretch further than it should. Blood is everywhere. So much pouring out that it becomes a faucet. Skip looks up at the knife that cut him, covered in the crimson, and then up at the man that did this to him. Wade smiles down and grabs Skip's jaw, making a pathetic whimper fall and he continues to grip tightly and pull ever so down.

"Well, how the tables have turned. You were so confident a minute ago, what happened? Can't call your daddy anymore for help? Can't make a child feel worthless beneath you? ANSWER ME!" 

Wade yanks hand enough that a pain-filled, gurgling shriek comes out of the bastards now open mouth. Wade enjoyed how much blood came out and how far the tear reached. 

"Well no matter, you're gonna pay for each kid that you touched and got away with. Your punishment will be served. You will die a long and painful death, and I won't care if you die, I'll just mutilate your corpse." 

Skip whimpers more, and Wade grabs his knife again, stabbing through the man's hand. The mercenary let's go of the blonde's jaw and grabs one of the shorter knives. Once he's back over the Skip, he kneels down to see the man's hands, one twitching with blood oozing from it like a jelly-filled donut and the other shaking. Wade scoffs and then places the knife under the pinky fingernail, digging as deep as he can. 

"Hey Skippy McHateFuck, do you watch anime? Cause I know this great one called When They Cry. Really good anime, I recommend it if you like blood, mystery, and crazy people." 

Wade stops digging with his knife and he looks up at Skip, literally slack-jawed with blood and tears seeping through his shirt. 

"The reason I ask this is question is because there's this really interesting scene where-oh spoiler warning, this girl name Shion pissed off her family so she had to repent her sins by putting three fingers, one at a time, through a little contraption that tears off fingernails." 

Skip's whines become more and more apparent as Wade slowly lifts his knife up under the man's nails. He could already see the little bits of blood. 

"Now, I'm gonna do the same but this time, all fingers are coming off, no getting out of this. And trust me Skip, I've done worse to people. Don't think you're anything special. Alright then, let's start, eh." 

With fast movements, Wade flicks the knife down and the first nail pops off, leaving tiny bits of blood everywhere. Gurgling moans and whimpers come along with it but then Wade's on to the next finger, shrieking following up in perfect rhythm. The gurgling shrieks of pain keep going and going as Wade goes to each finger, whistling while he works his way through his masterpiece. When one gets stuck, Wade takes it in pride to slowly take it off, pretending cheekily that he can't get it off. Skip tries to beg, but his mouth is drowning in blood. 

Wade finally gets the last nail off and he stands up, looking at his work. Setting down his knife, he picks up a much larger one, a butcher knife, and he swiftly swings down cuts Skip's hands clean off. Those hands don't belong there. They don't belong on anything or anyone. They deserve to be cut off from the rest. Skip whines and tries to beg again but Wade laughs and stabs Skip's leg, digging it deeper, not stopping until he can feel bone. 

"I'm not stopping, this is only the beginning. I have a much bigger surprise for you when this is actually done." 

Wade goes through his pouch and holds up a half red and blue and half red and black lighter. The sight of the lighter makes Skip struggle again but just sounds of pain leave him. Wade doesn't hear them anymore. He just does what he does best: protecting his family and killing bastards. 

~*~ (Ok, now back to happiness)

"Reports show that a warehouse has mysteriously burned down, only one casualty has been reported, name Steven 'Skip' Westscott, age 36. Steven has gone to jail once for the rape and molestation of a minor and sentenced to 30 years but got off in 5 years due to corrupt dealings and shady practices. At the scene, perfectly secured documents in fireproof bagging were found, showing more heinous acts the man has done. It appears more of his 'actions' were thrown under the rug as he continued to live among us. For all the victims out there, you are safe and we hope that you have someone in your life that will give you endless love and support." 

Eleanor turns off the TV and smiles, tugging on her blanket and turning her body around to look at her Papa and hug him. Peter smiles back and hugs her back tightly, kissing her forehead and giggling once Ellie starts to lean in so she can kiss Peter's cheek. The brunette quickly glances at his watch and looks at the time, smiling softly and standing up with his daughter still in his arms as they make their way out of his room and into the living room where a certain mercenary is standing, civilian clothes on, a warm smile on his face, bright blue, kind eyes staring back, and multiple boxes of pizza stacked with a bag of a 2-liter soda and barbeque wings wrapped around his arm. He sets everything down and he stomps over to his family, happily kissing Peter, happily kissing Eleanor on the cheek and ruffling her hair and happily hugging them both. Peter sets down Ellie so she can grab her slices and as soon as she's at the table, Wade gently as he can, grabs both of Peter's hands and with the softest touch, kisses each knuckle. Peter sighs and giggles, placing his forehead on Wade's, standing there for a moment, and just soaking in the silence. The only thing that brings them back is the sound of clattering plates being set on the table as Eleanor places the dishes around the table so everyone could eat. Peter and Wade laugh and they walk towards the table, sitting down and starting to dig in. Wade, as usual, got way too many slices, Eleanor complains about him eating everything and Peter laughs while grabbing his own mountain of pizza. 

They ate, they bantered, they laugh, they joked. Everything was perfect. Everything is perfect. Peter can feel his heart swell up with each moment he has with his family and he can't help crying. He's so happy. His family is there to hug him back together. His family is here to love him and support him and tell him over and over again how much they care. He wouldn't dare change this moment. 

This is enough. This is just enough. 

Peter's not scared anymore. He doesn't feel empty and cold again. 

He feels warm and whole again.

He feels...complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, I just had to get this plot bunny out of the way so that I can work on my other two stories you guys surprisingly love, I am super grateful!
> 
> (I promise I'm working on the Heartmates fic, love you guys and your endless support (❤´艸｀❤))

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah guys, sorry if this fic is angsty, I just wanted to add in my own Skip story into the mix. But seriously, fuck him. 
> 
> Anyway, if you are reading this, I'm sorry if this has you disturbed or uncomfortable in any way. After posting this, I'll be posting another story for my bingo card and you can read that and forget all about this story if you want. Have fun and be safe!


End file.
